over and over
by earthborn angel
Summary: "Oh this is a game? I love games, ok you'll be the cat and I'll be the mouse, kay kitten?" I asked mocking him, damn was he cute, too bad though I didn't really wanna kill him, he scowled at me and I winked as I ran through the trees. Cato/oc
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is my first hunger games fanfiction and I'd appreciate the feedback, good or bad it doesn't matter.**

**I'll be uploading pictures of the characters and their bios and my profile, so be on the lookout for that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize from the amazing hunger games trilogy. **

I heard the cannon ring out into the dark cold night, his name appeared moments later in the sky along with his picture, the one man I had ever loved, dead, gone, so that I had a chance to live, to win, and if not for me, then I'd sure as hell do out for him.

"Mira Adkins." I looked up as the man ahead called out my name I put a smirk over my face and walked forward, not even waiting for the peace keepers to lead me toward the stage. I managed to sneak a peek at myself through the television, my long black hair in waves that stopped a little after my shoulders, brown eyes glowing with confidence, the same way father had taught me to act if my name was ever called. Though this wasn't acting, this was real I knew I could win, everything inside me told me I could, and I was usually right.

As I was put on stage for everyone to see I put on a flirtatious smile and winked, even going so far as to blow a kiss to the camera, that's right, make everyone under estimate me, and make them think I'm just another pretty face.

"And our make tribute is, Alexander Stillwell." He called out with his raspy voice.

Alexander was lanky with a mop of red hair, and dull blue eyes, I recognized him from school, he was two years younger than me at sixteen, and had tried to go out with my sister on many occasions.

I rolled my eyes, he had some muscle, but not enough to survive, he'd probably die first, if not then he wouldn't last far after.

"Tributes, shake hands." Our escort said, he was short and rather plump, bit I guess that's what the capital food does to you, especially if you have too much.

Alexanders' face was full of worry, perhaps because he was one of the only ones whose parents didn't train to become a career, no, his family wanted him to become a fisherman, I almost felt bad that he'd never have the chance.

They whisked us away to the justice building shortly after that, my parents were my first visitors.

" you can win this Mira." My father told me as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Make our family proud; prove to me that all your training wasn't for nothing." He said

And moved aside so that my mom could hug me, "Just comeback tome alive, we don't need another death in this family." She said hugging me tightly. "I will mama, I promise, I love you." I said kissing her cheek. As they left my sister and my brother walked in. my little sister had tears in her eyes, that were desperately trying to escape, while my brother had a grim look on his face.

My sister had her arms wrapped around me so tightly I was afraid asked kill me before I even got to the games.

"Mimi, please come back, " she said sobbing " I can't lose you like we lost Jay." She said bringing up my dead brother, my dead _twin_ brother.

"Phoebe, I'm not gonna make the same mistakes jay made, i promise, I'm gonna come back. " I said looking her in the eye.

She nodded half heartily, wanting to believe me.

My brother came up next, he didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around me tightly. " just don't come back as a corpse." He whispered in my ear and I felt his tears land on my shoulder.

"Don't worry; you're not getting rid of me that easily." I said as we pulled away.

"Time's up." A peace keeper said as we pulled away, I kissed them both on the cheek then left as they made me board the train.

We met Finnick Odair, our mentor he had won the 65th hunger games by trapping his opponents with a net he wove himself, then spearing them with the trident he got from the sponsors; all I can say to that is he must've been a damn good kiss ass, but of course his looks didn't hurt.

Finnick was tall, bronze hair, with skin that seemed to have a natural gold glow to it, and caring blue eyes, maybe his looks helped him a little in the kiss ass department, but still I could tell he'd be a good mentor, hopefully he'd teach me how to charm the judges the way he did, because I sure wouldn't mind having a good, sturdy pair of daggers, maybe even a good bow and arrows.

We ate the food was delicious, and I noticed I had been right about Viktor, our escort, he did eat too much Capital food, he cheeks were constantly full, and watching him eat made me lose my appetite, and apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that because Finnick gave us an apologetic glance and excused himself to eat in his room, Alexander and I shared a glance and followed Finnicks lead by taking our plates to our rooms.

**So, what do you guys think, this is gonna be a Cato/ oc, only because his background makes me wonder, you can't be a killing machine for no reason, you have to have something that pushes you and it can't just be pure anger, so this is my version of the hunger games, I hope you guys like it. **

**P.S. please review, it means a lot, and I update faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I've uploaded the pictures of most of my characters by now and I'm working on their bios as soon as I'm done with the next chapter. Once again, I don't own the hunger games trilogy, or any of the characters, only the ones who you aren't familiar with.**

* * *

><p>I looked at his lifeless body, his warm blue eyes were shut, it would've looked as if he were sleeping, if it weren't for the dagger sticking out from where his hear should've been, my dagger.<p>

* * *

><p>It took two days to reach the Capitol, and in those two days Finnick had told me exactly what to tell Caesar Flickerman, what role to play, the charming, confident, bad girl, the one who knew exactly what to do, the one everyone would need but couldn't have. He taught me who to weave a net, well sort of just because I've been trained as a tribute doesn't mean I wasn't also taught how to fish, he also talked to me and Alexander, told us not to trust anyone, 'Not even if we form an alliance?' Alexander had asked, 'Especially those who you form an alliance with.' I had responded, my voice firm and cold.<p>

Finnick looked at me sadly as if he finally remembered who my brother was and how he died; he had fallen in love with one of the other tributes, when he told her she slaughtered him, right there in front of their entire alliance. My parents had been depressed for a while, my mother was the worst, she wouldn't eat, she refused to eat, she got sick, almost to the point of death, and my little sister had snapped her out of it by saying that she was abandoning us like Jay did making us watch knowing there was nothing we could do about it.

Jay's death had also been one of the other reasons Finnick's girlfriend Annie Cresta had lived, the gamekeepers had caused an earthquake that made the dam burst flooding most of the arena, leaving Annie as the winner seeing as she was the strongest swimmer.

As soon as we got to the Capitol Alexander and I were whisked away to separate areas, to be dressed for the opening ceremony. They put my brown hair out of the messy pony tail I had done the minute I woke up and let my waves loose and tied half of it back, including my bangs, which to be honest I didn't really feel comfortable with. Once that was done my stylist walked in, she was pale, but not deathly so as the ones who did my her, no, hers had a more natural feel to it, and she didn't wear as much makeup as the other women, and most men, around her did, but she still looked amazingly beautiful, with long slightly curled hair black hair that reached almost to the middle of her back and gorgeous electric blue eyes.

"So you're the one who's going to make me _stunning_?" I asked using Finnick's words.

"No, sweetheart when I'm through with you, you're going to break hearts with a single glance," She said with a devilish smile that made me break out into a grin. "not that you don't already." She added as she made me spin in a slow circle. She sat me down in a comfortable chair and spun me around so that I wasn't able to see my reflection, I gave her a confused look. "It's a surprise." She said with a mischivious smile, and told me to close my eyes.

When she finally let me open them it was only so that I didn't trip as they moved me towards the dressing room, leaving only for three minutes exactly so that I barely had time to take off my clothes and put on my new outfit which consisted of a salmon colored bathing suit and a fishnet slip to go over it.

When my three minutes were up they dragged me back to the makeup department though this time I wasn't allowed to sit, instead they made me stand on a small podium as they sprinkled silver dust on my shoulders, the sides of my face, the outside of my thighs starting right where the bathing suit stopped and fading out a little before my knee.

She looked me over one last time, as if making sure everything was perfect, all the while the women behind her were saying things like 'Aria she looks amazing.' Or ' Pure perfection.' I could tell Aria was a little uncomfortable with the fact that these women were just saying these things to win her favor, but at the same time I could tell she agreed with them, which only made me want to see the ending product even more. "Well now, love, we're done." She said giving me permission too finally see my own reflection, and the women were right, I could barely recognize myself in the mirror, they had me in a salmon colored bathing suit, maybe a few shades darker, strapless top, and low rise bottoms, with a fishnet coverslip, that if it were made out of actual fabric, it'd be a gorgeous gown, the silver dust was meant to look shiny and scaly, my lips were a left to their natural ruby color with a bit of gloss of shine, my eyeliner winged out at the edges and my cheeks were a rosy pink color, they had me barefoot to help convey the natural beach look everyone associated with district four.

"Thank you, so much." I said wrapping my arms tightly around Aria, her thin arms wrapped around me as well. "No problem doll, now don't mess this up." She said as she led me to where Finnick and Alexander were.

Alexander also had the silver dust on him, but that was where his makeup stopped, they had also left him barefoot, and his chest was bare, he was wearing bathing suit bottoms, though his stopped a little before mid-thigh, he also had a fishnet cover though his cut across his chest and stopped a little after his shorts.

Finnick looked me over in approval, and it was obvious that he had more faith that I would win over any chance Alexander had.  
>he looked at Aria and gave her a nod of approval, and a warm smile and the women behind her looked as if they would pass out at any given second if Finnick didn't stop smiling.<p>

He gave me one last smirk before pushing me out onto the chariot and feeding me to the lions.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Please review if you liked it, and if you didn't well still review I'm open to constructive criticism. Thank you.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry for not updating sooner, I've been buried in work and projects at school, I swear I'll update sooner. Oblivious to the obvious thanks for reviewing this story, it means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, only in my dreams.

If I'm being honest, the opening ceremony wasn't as bad as I'd thought it be. All I really had to do was smile and wave with the occasional wink. People clapped and cheered, the shouted our names, everyone already supporting someone, everyone already had money on who they thought win.

the people in front of me were in extravagant costumes, and I turned my head slightly to look at the ones behind me they were mostly dull, until I saw district 12, now they really caught my eye it looked as if they were on fire the girl on fire, I thought already coming up with her nickname, she was beautiful, though she looked no older than sixteen, maybe seventeen at the most but I highly doubted it, the boy next to her was quite the looker as well, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes I noticed as I looked at the banners. He also looked to be around sixteen, and they were holding hands, something that never happened at the games.

They both had sparked my interest and I wasn't in any mood to stop myself from snooping, one of my many specialties.

everywhere I look everyone was dressed in bazaar clothing, their hair painted in colors ranging from gold to lavender to silver to orange, some even had a variety of them in their hair, same thing for their skin, and it reminded me of a rainbow, they made me quite dizzy, alexander had to keep an arm on the center of my back to keep me steady.

We pulled up to the area underneath president snows' balcony, he came up to the podium and gave his usual speech, and of course it wouldn't have been as rousing if he hadn't said, "Happy Hunger Games, and May the odds be ever in your favor!" He stepped down and the chariots took us inside a garage like area.

I saw a lot of tributes, district 1 was wearing something pink, I'm not really sure what, but it was pink. Two was wearing roman gladiator amour that was meant to make then look intimidating, and it was kind of working for him, well, with him looking this way every few seconds and my stomach doing back flips, what do you expect.

No one else really caught my attention except district eleven, which consisted of a little girl who was just so adorable, but she was the youngest, it wasn't right that she should be here so soon. Her partner was huge, no he was massive, practically four, or five times Alex's' size. District twelve was who I was interested in, fire; you had to have guts to allow them to light you on fire... I liked them already. Compared to every other girl, my costume was probably the most revealing I mean I was practically in my underwear with a net thrown over me, well I was going for a 'sexy' look.

Finnick and Viktor came up to us to congratulate us on our unity, that we made just as big of a statement district twelve did because his arm had been around me.

We tried to tell them it was accidental and that I had been on the verge of falling off, but they would have none of it, instead they called us geniuses.

I turned away from them and got on the elevator to the fourth floor, my home for the next week or so.

I reached the room before the other three, mainly because in my annoyance I stormed out of the garage. The room was meant to represent the ocean, silver, blue, turquoise, even an entire wall that had water flowing from the top down into a small little pool.

"Oh, good, you're up here already, don't need you getting lost." Viktor's voice said from the elevator doors that opened to reveal my mentor, partner and escort. "Oh, yes, because I can't seem to be able to find the fourth floor, right _Viktor?"_ I sneered his name and Finnick gave me a warning look, I rolled my eyes and turned away to find my room. The view was amazing, not as high as it'd be from twelve's floor, but hey, can't always get what you want, can you?

"I put on some silk pajamas and slept not wanting to see Viktor's hideous face any longer.

I'm not quite sure what woke me, the knocking, or Finnicks screaming at me, from the other side of the door to wake up, but for whatever reason I listened.

I took a shower and put my hair into a high ponytail and as necessary I put on the dull training uniform.  
>I met Alex and Finnick at the table for breakfast, and we talked about how we'd train, I didn't want to kid to die right away so I said that we'd train together, if it was alright with him, he agreed and Finnick thought that we were doing it to enhance our statement from the previous night.<br>After all was said and done he escorted us to the training room to begin our retched journey.

The training room was simple, it was just a concrete room, which I was thankful for considering I didn't want a repeat of the night before, and it was filled with just about any weapon you could think of, including a bow, my hands were itching to reach for it, but you never, never, ever show your mastered skills during training.

The bow wasn't exactly my best weapon but I was good with one, no what I really needed was a knife, a blade, anything I could throw, hell, even a spear would do!  
>Besides the weapons there were also different areas set up throughout the room, all ranging from camouflage to fire building, net weaving, snare building, alright, you get my point, a lot.<p>

The other tributes were here as well and we were all listening to a girl explain the different areas, when she finished I dragged Alex over to the camouflage area, because honestly if he couldn't find a spear, this is what he'd have to rely on. He did pretty well I'd have to admit. Then we went on to the fire building, followed by the snares, we already knew how to weave nets, I mean we are district four.

I took him to sword training and to be honest I kind of kicked his butt, which had the other tributes laughing while he stood up, I felt my blood boil, I may not like Alex as much as I should, but he was my partner, and my sister liked him, se before he could stop me I shouted: "Hey!" the blond boy from district two that kept looking at me last night turned to look at me.

"Yeah, you, what you think you can beat me?" I asked a bit arrogantly if I might add, god, Finnick was going to kill me when he found out.

So what do you guys think? Please tell me I love hearing from you guys and so far I only have one review for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so I updated as fast as I could… hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, it doesn't matter how much I want to.

"Well I'd try, but I'm not supposed to hurt the other tributes before we get to the arena." He said, and him and all his little 'friends' laughed.

"Is that why, or is it because you're too much of a chicken to fight a girl?" I shot back, that seemed to catch his attention, his eyes got colder, if it was possible, and his lips went into a tight line as he picked up a sword and walked towards me.

"Alright, let's see if you still think you're tough after this." He said  
>"Bring it Blondie." I replied mockingly, before he lunged at me.<p>

I blocked easily and we fought back and forth for some time, he was relying on strength, and I on agility. He finally managed to knock the blade out of my hand and put his sword to my throat. "I win." He said victoriously, a taunting smirk on his face.

"Not exactly." I said putting lightly pushing his knife into his stomach so that he could feel the blade there, but I wasn't about to stab his, at least not just yet.

His frown feel and I could tell he was mad now. "Cheater." He growled. "No rules in the games love." I said as I pulled away, and threw his knife at one of his partners' targets. "You should really watch where you keep your knife." I said as I walked towards Alex.

"Finnick's gonna kill you." He said simply. "Yeah, I know, come on; let's see how you do with strength." I said pulling him towards the weights.

"I can't believe you did that, do you know how close you are to being disqualified?" Viktor shouted at me. "Completely irresponsible! You know what happens if you're disqualified? You don't get to go home, no they don't kill you, they take it out on your family, I saw your sister, you really want them to kill her be-"

"Leave her out of this!" I shouted as I stood up and roughly shoved him against the wall. "You threaten my sister ever again, and I'll murder you." I threatened my voice never going above a whisper.

I dropped him on the ground and walked into my room. I looked at everyone outside, all so clueless, so ignorant, blissfully unaware at the troubles of life outside the capitol, and I hated them for that, every last one of them, none of them knows what's it's like to lose someone you love so much, to have that one person you truly care about die and knowing you can't do anything about it. I wanted them all dead, every last one of them.

"What!" I growled at whoever it was that had opened the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." I heard Alex's voice from behind me.

"No, it's alright, what did you need?"  
>"I saw what happened, right now, with Viktor."<br>"What, are you going to tell me I need to hold my temper, to stop being so instinctive? That I need to think about the consequences of what I do? You wouldn't be the first, and you sure as hell won't be the last, I know that for sure. And don't think for one minute, that just because you're my partner, that I'm going to listen to you, because I'm not. He threated my family, my sister, that bastard dissevered everything he got! Hell the asshole disserves more!"  
>"No, I was going to thank you, if you hadn't done that I would've and I don't like hurting people."<p>

"You really like my sister, don't you?"  
>"No, I love her, ever since we were eleven and she was the only one in your family that didn't want to train, she started skipping and visiting me, whether I was fishing, or at school. We we're dating, I was going to ask her to marry me after the reaping, you know to celebrate that we hadn't been call, that our families were safe, at least for another year, but you got called, then me. You know she didn't visit me like she did you, and I know why, she wants one of us to came back alive, but she chose you. I don't blame her honestly, I think I'd be doing the same thing, because I'd rather have my brother or sister come back, but it's still painful knowing that she's already lost all faith in me. Honestly, I'd would've lost all faith in me as well, I mean a fisherman, against you, the guy with the swords, please, the kid from district three has more of a chance of winning than I do." He said and really, it was quite depressing.<p>

"Listen Alex, as long as you try as hard as you can, fight for her, it's the best you can do, trust me, she skipped training for you, I'm pretty sure she loves you too." I said lightly cupping his cheek, I kissed his forehead before he left and I took a steaming hot shower.

Viktor was unusually quite at dinner, most of the time he went on and on about how great the capitol was, but right now it seemed as if he'd had his tongue cut off.  
>"So, Mira, anything you interesting happen at training today?" Finnick questioned.<br>"That I can think of no, not really no, what about you Alex, anything good?" I asked  
>"Me? Not that I can remember." He said<p>

Finnick gave me a stern look that basically said explain or you're dead before you hit the ground.  
>"Alright, this guy from district two started laughing at Alex because he's not that good with a blade, so I challenged him, not my fault the ass had a knife in his belt loop. The only thing I would've changed is the fact that I would've given Alex here a spear, man, I don't think Blondie would've laughed at that." I said, Viktor and Alex were looking back and forth between me and Finnick waiting to see who'd react first.<p>

Suddenly he broke into a huge grin. "See, now this is what I'm talking about, unity, team work, you guys keep this up and I think we may just be able to focus it on us, make them want you." He said putting his hand up for a high five.

"Hold up, you, you're not mad?" I asked  
>"Mad? Why the hell would I be mad, you two are geniuses!" he said as he stood up and went to his room not giving either of us a chance to respond.<br>"Good night, see you tomorrow Alex." I said not even acknowledging Viktor's presence for a moment.

Once in my room I changed into a pair of cotton pajamas and changed the view to mimic the stars that shone brightly in district four, and let myself drift off into a distant sleep.

"Mimi." I heard my brothers voice from somewhere in the distance.

"Jay, Jay where are you?" I shouted calling out for him.  
>"Mimi, don't be like me, don't make the same mistakes I made." His voice warned it seemed to be coming from the wind itself.<br>"Jay, Jay, where are you, please I need you." I called, the wind was no longer sweet like his voice had been; now it felt gritty, like someone opened a sack of sand and spilt it all on my head.

He showed up in front of me, wearing the same suit ma and dad had buried him in, his eyes no longer held the sun, they were no longer carefree and happy, with joy practically leaking out from the corner of his eyes, he wasn't smiling like he normally did, he had a look of pain written in his eyes, betrayal tattooed on his one red lips, that drove any girl from our district mad with desire.

"Mimi, don't fall in love, not in the games, I need you home alive, Phoebe needs you, mom, dad, Erik needs you, we all do. Do this for them; don't disappoint them like I did. I love you I'm still here, I still care." He said as he started fading away.

"No, Jay, don't go! I shouted, begged reaching out for him but not being able to grasp him tightly like I used to when we'd wrestle. "I'll always be here M, I'm in your heart remember?" he said mockingly like he used to before fading completely.

"Mira, Mira wake up! It's just a dream!" I heard Finnicks' voice shouting, shaking me awake. I got up tears streaming down my face.  
>"Why'd he have to die, why, he was a good guy, he always listened to what mom and pa said, why him Finnick?" I sobbed<p>

"It's alright, it's alright, you're okay, it was just a dream." He said holding me close to his chest and stroking my hair soothingly.  
>"It's not fair, he didn't deserve it, no one does it's not their fault."<br>"Shhh, it's going to be alright, everything's going to be fine."

I stayed silent, wait for the tears to subside, those stupid treacherous tears, I hated them they were a form of weakness, they only attracted pity, I hated people pitying me, I quickly wiped them back and pulled away from Finnick, and took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Thanks, but I'm okay now." I said as I got up off the bed.  
>"Are you sure, Mira, you were pretty bad a few minutes ago, maybe you should sit down, relax for a bit." He said grabbing me by the shoulders making me look him in the eye.<p>

"I'm fine Finnick, you're not my dad, you're not my mom, and you're not my brother, I don't have to listen to you." I said pushing his hands away.

"No, you don't, but right now I'm the only thing that's going to help you get back to them, so unless you never want to see your dad again I suggest you tell me what's wrong." He said making his grip tighter around my shoulder.

"Honestly I don't give a damn about my father, that bastard's the reason Jay's dead! He convinced him he was ready, he told him he could win, and after he died the asshole said he had nothing to do with his death, that it was all his fault for losing concentration, so forgive me for not giving a damn that I may never see him again." I finished my rant breathing heavily; he gave me a shocked look.

"But, would your mom have-"  
>"My mom, please, she doesn't have anything, she doesn't do anything, you think she cares about me, about any of us, no she does what my father tells her to, if he tells her to ignore us, to forget about us, she'd do it in an instant!" I was practically shouting by now.<p>

"Mira, I had no idea-"  
>"Yeah, no one does, and I like it that way, how about we forget this ever happened and go on with our lives, after all I'm not important after this whole thing's over." I said walking out of the room and into the bathroom to take a shower.<p>

_*****************)))))))))))))))  
>hey guys thanks for all the reviews I really love them! And I hope you loved this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible.<p> 


End file.
